Pretty nails
by Cherry in the Moon
Summary: La boda de Brusca se acercaba, y Astrid estaba en proceso de mejorar su aspecto para ese gran día. Entonces para la despedida de soltera había decidido pintarse las uñas para empezar a practicar, pero realmente no era una experta. Menos mal que su novio, Hipo, parecía ser bueno en el arte de la manicura. [AU]


**¡Hola!**

**Vuelvo con una escena… ¿cotidiana entre parejas? No lo sé seguro, pero imagino que si es bastante normal... o por lo menos en mi casa lo es xD**

**Por casualidades de la vida estaba arreglándome las uñas y me acorde de un capítulo de Dengeki Daisy, se me ocurrió una idea con esta temática y poquito a poco le fui dando forma. No pensaba escribirla para este fandom ya que tengo los demás fandom en los que participo abandonados, pero es que esta pareja es puro amor y yo solo podía imaginarme la escena con ambos. **

**Quiero aclarar que mis pensamientos no están reflejados en la historia, mi intención no es ofender a nadie, simplemente magnifico o simplifico ideas preconcebidas para que la historia tenga más sentido o sirvan a mis propósitos. **

**La historia está situada en un AU y es bastante cortita, pero espero que os guste.**

**Aclarar, aunque sea obvio, que ninguno de los personajes me pertenece ya que son de Cressida Cowell y Dreamworks. **

* * *

**Pretty nails**

Hipo Haddock, quien se encontraba tumbado en el sofá de tres plazas que tenían en el salón de su piso alquilado leyendo un libro de misterio como siempre hacía antes de irse a la cama mientras su novia terminaba algo relacionado con la universidad o veía varios capítulos de alguna serie, miró de reojo el movimiento repetitivo que realizaba su novia. Ella había cambiado su rutina esa noche. Astrid estaba sentada en el suelo, le daba la espalda y movía con precisión y dedicación la brocha que tenía entre sus dedos, pero las maldiciones que soltaba entre dientes de vez en cuando y el ceño fruncido que él podía vislumbrar cuando torcía graciosamente la cabeza enfadada le hacían intuir que algo en su trabajo no salía del todo bien.

Dejó el libro abierto por la página que estaba leyendo a un lado del sofá y aun tumbado, pero ahora de lado con la cabeza apoyada en una mano, observó como su novia seguía con su tarea. Como ella le daba la espalda, Hipo intuía que no se daría cuenta de como él estaba curioseando.

O eso creía.

—¿Qué?

Astrid había dejado la brocha en el bote de pintura y le miraba expectante. Casi esperando una crítica u algún tipo de comentario que viniendo de él podría ser mordaz. Él en cambio rio por lo bajo mientras negaba con la cabeza. Fijo su mirada en ella, dudando sobre ofrecerle ayuda o no, ya que al ofrecérsela podría dañar su ego femenino en el proceso porque, aunque muchos pensarán que Astrid no tenía ni una pizca de feminidad, él sabía a ciencia cierta que la poseía solo que no era el concepto de belleza femenina que muchas otras mujeres, y sobre todo hombres, tenían en la cabeza. Un concepto que incluía estar siempre perfectamente arreglada, a la moda y con kilos y kilos de maquillaje, productos para el pelo o alguna cosa similar. Al final se decidió por intentar echarle una mano, sabiendo que ella no se enfadaría solo se molestaría brevemente con él, ya que cuando se cabreaba con él sus enfados duraban menos que cuando se molestaba con cualquier otra persona.

—Déjame ver—él se acomodó bien en el sofá y estiró su mano hacia ella, indicándole que debía poner la suya encima. Ella captó la indirecta enseguida y puso su mano con rapidez sobre la masculina dejándole ver el desastroso resultado.

Hipo evaluó con detenimiento la reciente manicura. Astrid no solo se había salido de la uña, dejando pintura en la piel que las rodeaba, además algunas zonas de la uña tenían más pintura que otras, dejando huecos con un color más claro y pegotes de pintauñas por aquí y por allá. Estaba claro que ella no iría con esas uñas a la despedida de soltera de Brusca. Él no lo permitiría, las chicas se burlarían de su técnica hasta el final de sus días y él como buen novio debía evitar la masacre que su chica podría provocar si se reían demasiado de ella.

—Creo que no han quedado del todo bien — el chico no quería herir sus sentimientos, pero el resultado era pésimo.

—¿En serio? —Astrid le miraba enfadada, casi echando chispas por sus ojos, admitiendo la verdad tras sus palabras. Aun así, tenía un ligero rubor en la base del cuello que Hipo sabía bien solo aparecía cuando ella estaba avergonzada de verdad.

—¿Puedo? —él inclinó la cabeza hacia la mesa donde estaba mal esparcido los productos para uñas que ella había comprado esa misma mañana después de salir de clases.

Astrid suspiro resignada y dándole un golpe en la pierna derecha con el puño cerrado sin importarle lo más mínimo estropear la pintura en sus uñas, se abrió un hueco para acomodarse entre sus piernas con la espalda apoyada en el bajo del sofá, esa fue su manera de cederle permiso para que hiciera lo que creyera oportuno. Hipo estiró la mano hasta alcanzar algodón y removedor de esmalte. Despacio y con cuidado fue metódicamente quitándole el color que ella había colocado en sus uñas, y en el resto de sus dedos.

Tardó bastante tiempo. Tiempo durante el cual ambos estuvieron en silencio, pero cuando acabó y Astrid se miró las manos descubrió que no quedaba indicio de color ni en las uñas ni debajo de las mismas, ni tampoco había rastro en la piel clara que las rodeaba. Se acurrucó más contra sus piernas mientras él se volvía a extender, esta vez más llegando casi a caerse del sofá, su brazo para coger el pintauñas rojo pasión Nº 5 que se encontraba en la mesa y que según le había contado antes, Heather le había recomendado a ella. Él observó con atención el espeso liquido con color del bote mientras lo movía levemente de un lado a otro y ella lo miraba a él intentando adivinar que pensamientos estaban pasando ahora mismo por su cabeza.

_¿Qué podría pensar Hipo sobre sus uñas pintadas? _

Ella era una chica eso era seguro e Hipo lo sabía a la perfección y lo había constatado en muchos sentidos, sin embargo, aunque era bastante normal entre las chicas pintarse las uñas ella nunca se había preocupado mucho por su aspecto y en especial por sus uñas. Nunca antes se las había pintado, ni siquiera de niña. Le parecía frívolo e inútil. E Hipo sabía eso

Ambos se habían conocido en la universidad, rellenando un formulario para acudir a un curso especial con limitación de participantes, incluso casi llegó a pelearse con él por la última plaza. Sin embargo, él le cedió la última plaza del curso con una sonrisa y un _"Tal vez lo repitan de nuevo y pueda participar"_, ambos sabían de la improbabilidad de sus palabras, pero ella aceptó sus palabras con rapidez y no sintió pena por el desconocido que prácticamente le había regalado un lugar en un rarísimo y exclusivo curso que quería hacer a como diera lugar. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando tres días después, el primer día del curso, lo vio sentado en segunda fila. Al parecer alguien había echado para atrás su solicitud dejando una vacante y él pudo entrar. Se paro para reconocerle el detalle que no le había agradecido en su momento por el enfado que tenía y felicitarle por poder entrar. Al final con el paso del tiempo y sin saber muy bien cómo, cada viernes se sentaba a su lado en el curso. Astrid se lo pasaba genial con él, le hacía reír con sus bromas y su actitud sarcástica, además el chico era un cerebro andante y como siempre se sentaban juntos en el curso, habían decidido ser parejas para sus proyectos. Sus trabajos acababan siendo extraordinarios, y Astrid debía admitir que tener mejor nota gracias a él era un gran punto a su favor.

Unos meses más tarde eran casi inseparables, se mensajeaban y llamaban cada dos por tres, al principio sus conversaciones eran solo para tratar temas relacionados con la materia del curso, pero poco a poco sus preguntas _"¿Puedes quedar el lunes a las diez en la biblioteca?" _cambiaron a otras preguntas como _"Ya es tarde, ¿te apetece comer en algún sitio y luego seguimos?"_

No tardaron mucho en empezar a salir por ahí no solo para comer, también quedaban para dar una vuelta o salir a divertirse. Astrid había descubierto con deleite que el chico no solo no se preocupaba por su aspecto descuidado, aparte de que él mismo era desaliñado con su vestuario o peinado, si no que le gustaba hacerle reír y disfrutaba de sus conversaciones atípicas y profundas a ratos, y bromistas y simples en otros momentos.

Al final ambos se dieron cuenta de que se complementaban perfectamente y tenían muchísimas cosas en común, a mitad del curso se habían convertido en pareja y dos años más tarde convivían juntos en perfecta armonía. Toda su agresividad se veía contrarrestada con la tranquilidad de él, todo su mal carácter se esfumaba con rapidez frente a la actitud cariñosa de su pareja y gracias a él vivía una vida pacífica y feliz, donde estar tumbada en el sofá viendo una serie mientras tu chico te da alguna caricia momentánea o acaba llevándote a la cama cuando te quedas dormida a mitad o llegar a casa cansada para encontrarte tu comida favorita casi hecha eran acciones que le robaban el corazón y hacían que se enamorara aún más si era posible de él.

Por eso cuando el chico levanto las cejas confuso para luego cambiar poco a poco esa expresión por una mirada con un deje de risa en sus ojos al soltar las cosas que había comprado y explicarle que iba a pintarse las uñas, imaginó que él dudaba de que fuera capaz de llevar a cabo la tarea en condiciones y, además, parecía que la idea de hacerlo le divertía bastante. En definitiva, él sabía perfectamente que estas cosas no se le daban bien, que a ella no le gustaba arreglarse demasiado y que le estaba costando bastante hacerse a la idea de tener que arreglarse bastante para estar lo suficiente presentable para ir a la boda de la que era su mejor amiga.

Hipo le sonrió y cogió con delicadeza su mano derecha entrelazando los dedos de ambos y haciendo que los suyos quedaran separados y empezó, una a una a pintarle sus cortas uñas. Hipo trabajaba de una manera pausada, con la concentración fija en su tarea. Pasados unos instantes empezó a tararear en voz baja sin prestar atención a cualquier otra cosa. Cuando se concentraba en algo profundamente, empezaba a cantar o tararear en voz baja de forma distraída y ni él mismo se daba cuenta de sus acciones.

Conforme iba terminando con la parte central de la uña, el chico hacía que moviera con delicadeza su mano, girándola hacia un lado u otro para poder pintar los laterales y así dejar perfectamente pintadas sus uñas. Diez minutos después, en los que a ella no le hubiera costado nada quedarse dormida debido a la cómoda posición, la tranquilidad del ambiente y la música relajante que producía su pareja, Hipo dio por finalizado su trabajo. Astrid extendió la mano frente a sus ojos cuando él desenlazo con cuidado sus dedos y evaluó con detenimiento su trabajo ¿es que Haddock tenía que ser el mejor en todo? El mejor de la clase, el mejor y más atento novio, el amigo confiable, el hijo más responsable, y ahora, además, un experto arreglando uñas.

Sus uñas estaban pintadas de una forma realmente exquisita, la pintura formaba una capa uniforme, la piel que rodeaba las uñas estaba sin ningún rastro de color rojo de la laca de uñas. Ella bufo cuando Hipo terminó de pintar las uñas de su otra mano dejándolas igual de perfectas. Se apoyó contra la rodilla masculina, levantando la vista hacia su cara y le dieron ganas de partírsela cuando vio su sonrisilla de autosuficiencia.

—Bien M´lady, como puedes ver, el trabajo está terminado—Hipo le miro sonriente—¿He pasado la prueba?

Hipo hizo esa pregunta sonriente, pero en el fondo debía admitir que el color le sentaba de maravilla. El rojo brillante hacia un profundo contraste con la piel pálida de ella. Remarcaba sus cuidadas y recortadas uñas y le daba un aspecto muy atractivo y sensual desde su punto de vista.

—Esto no es una prueba Haddock—negando con la cabeza y admitiendo su derrota, ella también sonrió. No podía ignorar las virtudes del chico—Pero si lo fuera, te aseguro que hubieras superado con creces el diez.

—Me alegro de serle útil a mi chica.

—Siempre eres útil Hipo, en todo lo que haces.

—Seguro que soy muy útil en la cocina—él rio cuando ella infló sus mofletes ante su broma y le dio un golpe fuerte con el codo en la pierna—Oh Astrid, sabes que tengo razón. Tu recetario se resume a cuatro tipos de platos.

—Pues siempre que los hago me alabas por lo deliciosos que están.

—Después de años haciendo lo mismo, es obvio que tendrías que ser una experta—Hipo apretó sus hombros cariñosamente mientras besaba su coronilla—Recuerdo el aspecto que tenían tus platos al principio… ¡Y no hablemos del sabor! —el chico soltó un par de risas entre dientes—Menos mal que mejoraste con el tiempo y la práctica.

—Muy gracioso Hipo—la chica se removió haciendo que soltara sus hombros. El seguía con una sonrisa—Espera a que terminen de secarse mis uñas y te demostraré que otras cosas sé realizar perfectamente.

—M'lady, no sabes cuantas ganas tengo de que se terminen de secar tus uñas y me enseñes cuan buenas eres en otros aspectos—mientras que ella había dejado clara la amenaza tras sus suaves palabras, él dejo clara la insinuación en las suyas, realmente Hipo amaría que Astrid clavara profundamente esas bonitas uñas en su espalda.

Astrid sonrió mientras se inclinaba hacia la boca masculina y la saboreaba con la lengua, dejando en el proceso a su chico completamente ido por la profundidad del beso. Además, Astrid podría asegurar al cien por cien que, en cinco minutos, lo tendría suplicándole y admitiendo cuan buena era en otros aspectos de su vida como pareja.

**FIN**

* * *

**Hemos llegado al final de la historia. ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué os ha parecido la historia? Espero que os haya gustado. También espero algunos comentarios o review que me hagan un poquito más feliz, ya sea en plan tomatina o en plan flores xD **

**Un saludo a todos! **

**Pasad una agradable semana ^^ **


End file.
